


Height-difference based drabble

by Navy_Blue



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, flint wearing thomas's shirts cos who isn't here for that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Blue/pseuds/Navy_Blue
Summary: loosely based on the fact that james is smol and has thoughts about that and thomas.





	Height-difference based drabble

**Author's Note:**

> As a smol™ i am very much a james pov writer for height-differency stuff. I have just *so* *much* coursework to be doing, and this was written to the dulcet tones of my heating pipes coming to life for the first time this year so apologies if there's spelling/grammar stuff. I swear I can write really.

Thomas was taller than he’d expected. It might just have been that ridiculous brown wig that gave him an extra few inches or his heeled shoes but either way he found himself having to look up to meet Thomas’s eyes. Initially it was just another thing about him that annoyed James, along with his upper-class sensibilities, ridiculous plans for Nassau and seemingly complete and utter lack of care for naval terms.

However, while trying to explain the difference between larboard and starboard for possibly the fiftieth time, he caught Thomas looking down at him through his long eyelashes, silly that they were so long, and he quite forgot what he was saying:

“Look Thomas we’ve been through this, and I don’t think it’s particularly relevant information for the Nassau plan.”

“No, but if I am to address the admiralty and request three of their ships to do this, it might be of some use to know these sorts of things.” Thomas had replied, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth slightly.

“Fine,” James replied looking down and pointing to a plan of a ship on the desk before them, “Here, the left side if you’re looking towards the bow of the ship –“

“Sorry, the _bow_?”

“Yes, the bow, the big bit at the front…” James continued, rolling his eyes and looking up at Thomas for a moment. He had one hand on the table, back bent to look at the plan with him, eyes smiling. He has rather a nice face when he’s not wearing that bloody wig, thought James. He thought he could get lost in those eyes, large and dark and often far more expressive than his stoic aristocratic mouth. When Thomas smiled it was through his eyes somehow. He thought about Thomas’s salon a few nights ago; how he would say something he perhaps shouldn’t in polite society and Thomas’s lips would tighten disapprovingly but his eyes would shine. He remembered those blue eyes gleaming at him through hazy candle light, how it made his heart miss a beat…

“Ahem, you were saying about the bow?” Thomas broke the silence.

“Uh yes, so the starboard, ah… no, um larboard side is here along the left,” he continued, although he knew he had lost Thomas’s concentration from the stifled laughter next to him. 

* * *

Thomas was still taller than he expected when he moved to stand so close to James, he swore he could feel the Thomas’s heartbeat in his own chest. He noticed how Thomas was still looking down at him through long eyelashes, but now he could never think of them as anything but beautiful. He felt Thomas’s hand on his waist and one under his chin, pulling him towards that nervous smile and those bright eyes. He closed his eyes and raised his lips to meet Thomas and kissed him back. He had to slide one arm round Thomas’s waist to steady himself as he felt a little dizzy, and having to damn near stand on tiptoes to continue kissing him wasn’t helping. _Too bloody tall._ He thought, and then he couldn’t stop laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.  


Thomas broke away. His cheeks were flushed and his eyelids low as he looked at James. “Are you- ok?” He asked quietly; he sounded worried.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just-“

“Oh god? What’s wrong? If you didn't want- I'm sorry-”

“Please shush, it's nothing bad,” he swatted Thomas’s chest affectionately, “Well, you’re just tall; you’re too far away up there.” And he placed his hands on the back of Thomas's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Thomas getting undressed was mesmerising; delicate fingers untangling his cravat, quick over the gold buttons of his coat, folding everything carefully in the corner of his bedroom. Piece by piece he revealed himself, until he slipped a white nightshirt over himself, far too soon for James’s liking. He wanted to explore every inch of the tall frame in front of him. _Maybe later_.

“Come on, your turn.” Thomas spoke quietly, breaking the images of Thomas’s pale chest and long legs running through James’s head.

James allowed him to undo the buttons of his blue Navy coat and slip his shirt over his head, folding everything with the same care he gave his own belongings.

“Ah, um, I don’t have anything with me to wear to bed, sir- Thomas.” _Shit, the ‘sir’ had slipped out again_. James cursed silently.

“Quite alright, you can have one of mine.” And he crossed the room to retrieve a spare shirt from a dresser. _How is he so good at that _, James thought, _being at ease with everything?_. Even here, now, when James felt slightly dizzy with anticipation and nerves Thomas seemed perfectly calm.__

__James finished undressing and slipped the shirt over his head. Apparently, Thomas had all of his clothes tailored, even his night shirts. It was a little tight across the shoulders but far too big in every other respect. The hem reached past James’s knees and the sleeves past his hands. The collar was too big and lay wide open across his chest. Not that Thomas seemed to mind; James caught his eye staring at the skin the shirt didn't cover. He took James’s hands, engulfed in too much sleeve, and pressed them to up his lips._ _

__“Perfect.”_ _

__James slept soundly that night; wrapped up in Thomas’s shirt and sheets, and Thomas. He woke to find himself buried in Thomas’s chest, he had tucked himself under Thomas's chin and had Thomas's arms wrapped around him. He thought it might be alright if they never moved from that spot._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Or if you really enjoyed it give a student a coffee: http://ko-fi.com/navyblue


End file.
